


Sex is always a great reward.

by orphan_account



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Powerbottom!Niki, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James hasn't smoked in an entire month, the last vice he had left. So Niki rewards him, with sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex is always a great reward.

James sat in front of the TV watching some stupid early afternoon program. He was quitting cigarettes for Niki, who had already done them. Not that he had even smoked them that much, but James was a chain smoker, and was quitting cold turkey. It made James a very grumpy person, almost rivaling Niki’s bristly demeanor. Niki came out to the living room at that moment, spotting the brit on the couch. He came over and sat down, putting James’s feet on his lap, rubbing them.

“What are you doing?” James asked with more venom than he intended. 

“Rubbing your feet, asshole.” Niki answered, gaze not leaving James’s feet. 

“I can see that, but why?”

“I’m proud of you for going an entire month without a cigarette. I want to reward you.”

“I think you can do better than rubbing my feet.”

“I thought the great James Hunt would know foreplay when he saw it.”

“The great James Hunt wants to fuck you into the mattress until you cry.”

“Well, lets go, the bed is all set up.” James got up, and before Niki could, picked the Austrian up bridal style, being careful not to run into anything. He looked into their bedroom to see that the pillows were set up how Niki liked them, James put Niki on the bed. He practically tore his jeans while undoing them, he pulled them off Niki quickly, revealing the fact that the Austrian was going commando. His cock already halfway erect. 

James grinned hungrily as he kneeled between Niki’s parted legs. He grabbed the bottle of lube that Niki already had out and ready, squirting it onto his fingers. He worked one finger in to start. Resulting in a pleasured sound from Niki. He knew Niki loved the burn. Loved being fucked until he saw stars. But once they really got started, he was going to make sure he got that way exactly how he wanted. 

James added a second finger, then after a while, a third, and finally a fourth. Making sure that Niki was thoroughly stretched. Finally James stroked his cock to full hardness, and spread the lube on it, not enough to saturate it, so Niki could still get the burn he wanted, but enough to not hurt him. James lined up his cock with Niki’s entrance, pushing in slowly. Until Niki practically snarled at him. “FASTER YOU ASSHOLE.” James slammed the three fourths of his cock that had yet to be sheathed inside Niki in. Bottoming out with the snap of his hips. Niki reaches up to put his hands on James’s back as his prostate is massaged. Raking his nails down James back. As James snaps back all the way to the head, and slams back in. James can practically feel the bruises forming, as Niki grips under his shoulder. Niki tells him “faster” and “harder” James complies, slamming in without abandon, with his steady, demanding rhythm getting Niki’s nails raked down his back. If Niki tells him different angle, James complies. James finishes Niki first, making him see white as his orgasm crashes around him, giving James the angriest red marks of the night. James finishes a few moments later, putting bruises on the Austrian’s hips. 

Niki and James just sat there panting for a moment. James coming down from his orgasm, still grinding his hips as his cock softened. He pulled out slowly, letting the come leak out around his cock. He lifted Niki up, bringing him to the bathroom, and putting him in the shower so they could both get cleaned up. Niki cuddled into him, as James slowly cleaned him off, rubbing the clean smelling body wash up and down his body. Being careful around his recently used entrance. Niki in turn slowly scrubbed the sweat off of James. Being gentle on his abused back. When he was done Niki kissed him passionately, letting his tongue explore the nooks and crannies of James’s mouth. When they got out and dried each other off, each putting on a pair of boxers.

They went into their spooning position on the bed, Niki cuddling into James’s taller form. James smiled contentedly. They fell asleep, and then woke up in the embrace. James contentedly sat up and stretched as Niki awoke. James spoke first 

“So I’ve officially gone one month and one day without a cigarette, wanna celebrate?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey liked this fic? Of course you did you naughty person! I am the formulaoneautor on tumblr if you wanna look me up! Maybe check out one of my other fanfictions. Like "Open mouth, insert cock."


End file.
